1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to computer software solutions, and more particularly, to generating a customized set of tasks for migration of a deployed software solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Many business enterprises spend considerable resources assessing information technology (IT) needs and deploying a software solution into an IT environment to meet these IT needs. In one example, a software solution refers to a total solution of integrated software components and associated data. IT needs, however, are constantly evolving and at the same time the size, speed, complexity, and other factors associated with an IT environment may change. Thus, once a software solution is deployed for an enterprise client, the enterprise client is likely to need to update any or all of the integrated software components that comprise the software solution.
Updating a deployed software solution that has been customized for an enterprise client introduces multiple issues for the enterprise client because updating a software solution typically requires migration of one or more components of the deployed software solution. One issue for enterprise clients in migrating a deployed software solution is that migration of software components is made more complex when one or more software components of a software solution are dependent upon one another and when differing upgrade approaches are required for each individual software component of a software solution. In addition, each enterprise client will encounter different issues associated with downtimes, new hardware requirements, and moving users from a deployed software solution to an updated software solution, when migrating a deployed software solution. Moreover, an enterprise client may invest considerable resources into deploying a software solution and need to protect the investment in these resources when migrating the deployed software solution without incurring significant additional costs associating with updating the software solution. There is not a single way to meet the needs of all enterprise clients who need to update software solutions, however, it may be necessary for an enterprise client to migrate deployed software solutions to protect the investment made in the software solution and to grow the software solution to fit ever-changing needs.